A key lock box is a useful device when one forgets his key for the house because a spare key, which is placed inside a key lock box, can be used to gain the access of entrance of the house. In addition, a real estate agent can place the house key in the key lock box on the door knob to gain access to the house without carrying many keys around with him. Often, these key lock boxes in the existing market are with combination locking mechanisms, however, many of these mechanisms have a drawback of being able to be picked very easily within seconds.